If Tomorrow Never Comes
by ledgerlove
Summary: Sam gets very sick and could die. Can Dean just sit by and watch the one person he loves most slip away? WARNING: WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_If Tomorrow Never Comes_

**Summary: Sam gets very sick and could die. Can Dean just sit around and watch the one person he loves most slip away.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural..but a girl can dream can't she?

**Warning: **Wincest!! If you don't like it don't bother reading this.

**A/N: I am not a doctor. So please forgive me for any medical mistakes. I'm just getting this information off the Internet. **

**Same goes for anything I say about San Francisco, CA. I have never been there so anything I say about the city it's from the Internet. So my apologies for any mistakes about the city and/or medical information.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Tomorrow is a privilege, so live today like tomorrow isn't happening" _

_- Frankie Abernathy_

Dean glanced over at Sam who was sitting beside him in the Impala. His eyes were shut tight like he was in pain and his head was leaning against the window. Dean was no doctor but by the looks of it Sam had another headache. If it were anybody else he would be worried but Sam got headaches a lot. Most of the time due to his freaky visions he gets.

Dean reached over and caressed Sam's cheek. A small smile graced Sam's face. "Headache again?" Dean asked knowing the answerer already.

"Mmhmm.." Sam mumbled.

"Do we have any aspirin?" Dean asked.

"No were all out." Sam replied keeping his eyes drilled shut.

"Well were almost of the highway. When we get into town we can stop at a drug store. Just hang in there alright?" Dean took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on his brothers knee and gave it a light squeeze.

Dean went back to focusing on the road. If theres not much traffic then they would be in San Francisco in minutes.

John had sent the boys coordinates for a hunt in San Francisco the other day. They were in Oregon exorcising a haunted house so it didn't take very long to get here. They had done a little research and found out that an old warehouse in San Francisco bay was possibly haunted. But food, a shower, and rest was defiantly in order first. And since Sam had one of his headaches again they probably wouldn't be getting around to check it out tonight.

Just as Dean had suspected they were close to the city. Dean could see the bright city lights and the sun setting and behind the buildings as he drove over the Golden Gate Bridge.

0oo0

They made it over the bridge and finally arrived in the city. Dean drove around for about fifteen minutes trying to find a decent motel to stay in. Then from a distance he saw the bright lights of the motel sign.

_Yes!!'_Dean silently cheered to himself. Dean always loved when there was hunts in big cities. For one reason. There was always motels to stay at. With any luck there would be a drug store near by. And if he was really lucky, there would be a diner around the corner.

Okay so he was only semi lucky. There was a diner next door.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space next to the motel and turned the ignition off. It was then that a noticed his brothers breathing steady and even. Dean was just glad he was sleeping or at least attempting to even with a nasty headache.

Honestly Dean was getting a little worried. Yeah okay Sammy got a lot of headaches. Mostly because of the weird visions he gets. But lately his headaches have been getting worse. And the frightening thing about it was that he wasn't getting any visions to go along with the headaches, just a lot of pain.

Dean sighed. Sam looked so child like and peaceful sleeping on the side of him. Thats why Dean didn't want to wake him up. He knew that as soon as he opened his eyes the pain one come flooding back. But he couldn't leave him here all night. Sleeping in the Impala wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Dean knew from experience.

Dean leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek and got out of the car.

The night was cool and and the bright city lights were shining around him. Neither one of them had ever been to San Francisco before so maybe they could go sight seeing a bit after the job is finished. And thats if Sam is feeling better.

Dean opened the door to the motel office. The kid at the counter looked liked he was bored out of his mind.

"What can I do for you bro'?" The kid at the counter asked.

"I..uh..need a room for the night." Dean said.

"How many beds?" He asked.

"One." Dean said. "..Queen." Dean added. It still took some getting used to..saying that they'll take one bed. Of course people didn't know they were brothers. But it was still strange. Cuddling up to Sammy every night and falling asleep in each others arms was so worth it. Even if they knew they would have to face their father sooner or later. Later was probably better.

"Here is your key." The kid handed Dean the key. He looked pass Dean and over in the parking lot. "Whoa dude! Sweet ride."

"Uh..thanks." Dean said.

"What is that like a 69'?" The kid asked.

"No actually 67'..Chevy Impala." Dean said. It was great that someone was taking interest in his baby but he really wanted to get back out to check on Sam.

"Thats awesome! My Dad just got a 65' Mustang and-"

"Mustang? There great cars. But I'm gonna have to cut this short. I have to get back out there. But..uhh it's been great talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around." Dean before turning and heading out.

"Have a great stay." The kid called after him.

Dean waived the guy off and stepped back out into the cool nights air. He walked over to the car and opened the door. Sam was still lying in the same position he had been in before Dean went to get a room.

Dean slid in beside Sam. He reached over and shook his shoulder very gently. "Sam..Sammy..it's time to wake up." The response that he got was a sleepy groan. "Sam..come on wake up. I got us a room."

"Head hurts.." Sam moaned.

"I know it does but you'll feel better once you've had something to eat and slept in a bed."

"Not hungry." Sam mumbled.

"Okay so maybe your not hungry but you defiantly need rest."

Sam nodded his head slowly but he made no attempt to exit the car. Dean got out of his side and ran around to the other door and helped Sam out. Sam got up to fast and he become dizzy and started to wobble.

"Easy now.." Dean said.

Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulders and Dean rapped an arm around Sam's waist and they slowly made it to their motel room door. While Dean got the key out and unlocked the door Sam leaned against the door frame hardly able to keep himself upright.

Dean pushed the door open and helped Sam in the room and over to the bed. "Chill out here for a bit Sammy. I'm gonna go get our bags from the car, okay?"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He was curled up in the fetal position with his eyes shut tight.

Dean didn't want to be away to long so he ran out to the car and quickly gathered their bags. He went back inside and set their stuff down on the floor. Dean whipped out the salt bag and drew the lines along the door and window.

'_What now? Food and Tylenol. Need to find a drug store and a diner..' _Dean walked over to Sam who by the looks of it had fallen asleep.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. "I'm gonna go get you something for the pain alright." He brushed the shaggy bangs away and lightly kissed Sam's forehead.

0oo0

Dean drove around the block near the motel. Thats were he came across a drug store. He parked the car in the first parking spot he saw (figures it was a handicap space) and walked into the store.

"Sorry sir, we are about to close." The middle age women said from behind the front counter.

"Just give me a second." Dean pleaded.

The women behind the counter nodded and Dean hastily moved through the small store trying to find the aisle with the Tylenol and Aspirin in it. It took a few minutes which probably aggravated the store clerk but finally he found the bottle of pain medication that looked like it would do the trick.

He got up to the counter to pay for the medication were he earned a look from the sales clerk. But Dean just plastered one of his boyish smiles on his face and left.

Dean got back into his car remembering that there was a diner next door to the motel. He would grab some food and then head back to the motel to check on his Sammy.

0oo0

Dean closed the motel door behind him quietly and strolled over to the small table and put the food down and the bag of pain meds.

He glanced over at his brother who was still in the same position. Dean walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek. "Sam. Wake up man I got us food."

"..ean" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, It's me. Are you hungry? I got some food from the diner next door."

"Not hungry. My head is killing me." Sam mumbled.

"Well your in luck kiddo, I picked up Tylenol when I was out." Dean informed his brother.

A small smile spread on Sam's face. "Aw Dean, your a life saver." He mumbled.

"Well I aim to please." Dean patted Sam's arm and got up from the bed.

Sam closed his eyes again and opened them when he felt the bed dip under the weight of his brother.

"Here takes these." Dean said holding up a glass of water and two pills.

Sam slowly lifted his body into the sitting position with the help of Dean and then took the pills from Dean and chased them down with the glass of water Dean held in front of him.

Sam wiped the back of his hand across his lips and then said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Dean stood up and walked over to the table were the bag of food sat. "I know you said you weren't hungry but I think it will make you feel better if you eat a little something."

Sam shook his head, "Really Dean, I'm not hungry. I think I'm actually gonna go back to sleep. My head is still pounding and if I eat something I might throw up."

"Okay." Dean replied. "You can save your burger for breakfast."

"Yeah you know me Dean, I just love a good burger first thing in the morning." Sam joked.

"Ah your funny." Dean said.

Sam cracked one eye open, "Well I learn from the best."

Dean chuckled, "That would be me right?"

Sam scoffed, "Hell no! I get it from Dad..clearly"

"Yeah Sammy, cuz Dad is just hilarious." Dean joked in between bites of his hamburger.

Sam just laughed.

0oo0

After finishing eating and took a quick shower. It was getting late and he just wanted a good nights sleep. Hopefully with the pain medication and a good nights sleep Sam would feel better in the morning.

Dean carefully and quietly crawled into bed beside his brother. That was all he needed, Sam waking up in pain.

He reached over and clicked of the lamp beside the bed and then rolled over.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Sam rolled over and curled into Dean's side. "I love you," He whispered.

Dean smiled and gathered Sam up in his arms.

Before they both fell asleep Dean whispered back, "I love you to Sammy."

0oo0

Dean woke up the next morning to find Sam missing from the bed. He looked over to the bathroom but the light was off meaning Sam wasn't in there. He was just about to get up when Sam walked in with two coffees in his hand and a bag of what Dean could only assume was bagels.

"I got breakfast." Sam placed the bag of bagels and the coffees down on the table. "What time are we planning on heading out today?"

Dean got out of bed and made his way over to the table. "I don't know." Dean reached in the brown bag and pulled out two bagels. Handing one to Sam and biting into his own. "So I take it your feeling better?"

Sam nodded. "I'm actually feeling much better. I suppose the Tylenol you gave me last time worked."

Dean sipped his coffee. "I'm glad. Yuh know Sammy, I was getting a little worried about you."

"Really? Was I that bad?" Sam asked. He hadn't realized that his little headaches were actually worrying Dean.

"You don't remember last night?" Dean asked. "Sammy were you drunk? And you didn't even ask me to join you." He joked.

Sam smiled at Dean's lame joke, "I remember last night. It's just that..." Sam trailed off.

"...Just what?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's just that my brain is a little foggy."

"Like a concussion?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam shook his had earning him a relieved sigh from Dean. "No not like that. I can't explain it. Just side effects of a really bad head ache."

Dean nodded. "Well if things get worse...if you get another head ache. Tell me. Okay Sam?"

"Of course I will. To be honest with you, if I get another headache like the one from last night you'll no." Sam said.

Dean didn't want to think about the head aches any longer so he decided to change the subject. Get on with their day. "So I'm gonna go grab a quick shower. Then we can head out."

"Were gonna go check out the warehouse on the docks now?" Sam asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why you have something else in mind."

"Get your head out of the gutter." Sam chuckled but stayed on topic when he said, "No, I just thought we would go tonight. That way no one is around and people can't see us."

"Now who's head is in the gutter. _"that way no one is around and people can't see us" _Dean repeated what Sam had just said. "Are you planning on having your way with me on the job? Sammy I like how you think." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously whats our plan?"

"Well I thought we'd get an early start and see what's going on in the warehouse. If we get the job done quick we can I don't know...just hang around." Dean paused. "You like site seeing and all that crap don't cha' Sammy?"

Sam smiled. It made him even more in love with Dean knowing that Dean would do something like site seeing to make him happy "Sounds like a plan."

Dean nodded. "Good."

0oo0

When Dean stepped out of the bathroom after his shower he found Sam doing research on his laptop.

"What did ya find Sammy?" Dean asked as he pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and went on a search for his jacket.

"Well, police checked it out a few months ago when a young girl was killed after going in there. They weren't sure how exactly she was killed. They just labeled it an accident." Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Last week a couple of kids went in there..."

"Damn kids." Dean murmured.

"..Yeah well the kids said they think they saw a women wondering around." Sam finished.

"Women in white?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No." He continued reading the Internet article. "But I did find this." Sam waived Dean over to his laptop.

"Gretchen Riley was murdered back in 1984. She was taken down to a warehouse were she was brutally murdered." Sam winced.

"So you think her spirit is out for revenge?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Probably."

"You wanna head down there and check it out?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah lets go."

Dean and Sam grabbed their bags of weapons and headed out.

0oo0

Dean and Sam headed down to the marina were the haunted warehouse was located. Dean parked the Impala a little ways down the street from the warehouse so people passing by wouldn't get suspicious.

Dean turned of the car and turned to Sam. "Okay heres the plan. We go search the warehouse, see what we can find. Hopefully we'll be able to salt and burn the bones today."

Sam nodded."Alright sounds like a plan."

Sam and Dean got out of the car and and started to taking out the things they would need for this hunt: their guns with rock salt, flash lights and of course their trusty EMF meters.

They headed down a dirt path that hopefully lead them to a door or some opening to get into the warehouse. They silently hoped that they were inconspicuous and no one saw them wondering around the old building.

"Sammy over here." Dean pointed to an old chained up door.

Sam followed Dean over to the door. "Looks like their trying to keep people out."

"Or keep something in." Sam commented.

"You got anything to pick this lock with?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pick he carried pretty much every were with him. It came in handy with their type of work.

"Got it." Sam murmured when he unlocked the lock.

Sam pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the old warehouse and Dean followed behind.

It was dark and dirty inside. The only light that is coming in is from the door that they got in from. Everything else, the windows are all bordered up. The place had defiantly seen it's days.

Dean and Sam both flipped on their flash lights.

"You wanna split up? We can cover more ground that way." Sam asked.

Dean thought for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, alright."

"You can check out upstairs and I'll look around down here." Sam said.

With that they parted ways.

0oo0

Sam waited until Dean rounded the corner and the began moving down the hall. It was dark and chilly in there. Sam really couldn't see why people broke into this place, there was nothing to see. Really, there was _nothing_ to see. Except maybe for people who were intrigued by a spirit looking for revenge.

Sam was brought out of his thought by a creaking floor board behind him. He whipped around and pointed his flashlight in the direction of the noise. Nothing was there.

He turned back around and continued his search.

Sometime during the hunt Sam began to feel a headache coming on. It didn't take long before his head was full on ponding. Not to mention the awful nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But this was a job, a hunt. He wasn't gonna bale on Dean because he had a headache and a sour stomach. In the end Dean would just call him a girl for slacking on the job. _Remind me why I put up with him? _Sam asked himself. _Because your head over heals in love._

Despite the sudden sickness that had crept up on him, he carried on. Moving around the large and small rooms that made up the first floor of the warehouse was a bit difficult seeing though Sam's vision began to blurry. _Damn it_ Sam cursed. _Blurry vision, the icing on the cake. _

Sam steadied himself against the wall. What the hell was happening? Sam was no doctor but he knew this wasn't exactly normal. _Should have paid attention all those time Jess was watching Grey's Anatomy. _

Sam tried rubbing the blurriness out of his eyesbut it didn't help. _Why can't I see clearly! _Sam internally screamed.

Sam's hands began to tingle and his legs were growing shaky and weak. _Breath, just breath. _He said to himself out loud.

Before he could think another thought darkness over came him and he collapsed onto the floor.

0oo0

This defiantly wasn't the best hunt they had been on. It was rather boring actually. Dean hadn't seen or heard any spirit wondering around so he figured maybe they were wrong on the whole 'vengeful spirit' idea.

Anyways they weren't even a hundred percent positive what it was _or _what it's motives for haunting this place was. Hell maybe there wasn't anything to hunt. _Wishful thinking I'm sure._

He shoved the EMF meter into his back pocket and retraced his steps back down the stairs and through a narrow hall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out.

He hoped that his brother had found something. He really wanted to get this over with and head out.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again.

No answer.

_Now thats strange_, Dean thought to himself. The warehouse wasn't overly big, so Sam should be in the vicinity or at least heard Dean yell.

Dean reached into his front pocket and dug out his cell phone. He quickly typed in Sam's number (just typing the number in would be faster then scowling through his phone book) and waited for him to pick up. The strange thing was that he didn't pick up. And Sam always picked up. _Come on Sammy, pick up_. Sam's voice mail played and Dean flipped his phone shut.

Dean tried again. Still no answer but he did listen closely and from a distance he could hear a phone ringing.

He did his best to follow the ring hoping it would lead him closer to Sam.

The ringing got louder and louder. He turned the corner and and dropped his cell phone on the floor at the sight that stood before him.

A ghostly woman was standing over Sam's convulsing body. Time seamed to stand still. Dean couldn't move. He knew he had to get to Sam but his feet legs wouldn't let him.

For what felt like eternity, Dean raised his gun at the spirit. "Hey bitch!"

The spirit looked over her shoulder at Dean just as he pulled the trigger and shot her with the rock salt. She disappeared, unfortunately not for good but for the time being.

Dean ran over to Sam and dropped to his knee's beside him. _What's happening to him?_ Dean wondered.

"Sam. Sammy! Come on wake up." Dean pleaded. He reached out and tried to stop the convulsing by putting his hands firmly on Sam's shoulders but it wasn't helping. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Sam defiantly needed a doctor.

Dean went to reach into his pocket for his cell phone, when he remembered that he had dropped it. He hesitantly got up and walked over to were his cell phone lay open on the ground. He picked it up and rushed back to Sam's side. His convulsions were slowing but hadn't completely stopped.

Dean called 911. He hoped that the cops and or EMT's wouldn't ask any question about why they were there in the first place.

When a got off the phone he tossed it aside and pulled Sam onto his lap.

"It's okay Sammy. Help is coming soon.." He continued to hold Sam through his tremors. He gently wiped the blood that was running down his chin with the his hand. _Why is he bleeding? That can't be good. _

Dean quickly checked Sam's pulse to make sure he was actually breathing. He sighed in relief, Sam's had a pulse. His pulse was racing but at least he was still alive.

He could hear sirens in the distance. "There almost here Sammy. Just hold on a little long."

Dean wiped Sam's bangs off his sweaty and pale forehead and planted a kiss there. "It's alright Sammy, it's alright." He whispered.

Dean turned around when he heard loud footsteps coming there way.

"Were over here!" Dean yelled trying to get the EMTs' attention.

Two EMT's came racing towards them with their medical bags a stretcher. They man EMT bent down beside Sam.

"Whats his name?" The man EMT asked.

"Sam. Sam Winchester. Whats wrong with-" He was cut off by the other EMT.

"Please get back sir." The women EMT ordered.

Dean stumbled back. "Whats wrong with my brother!?"

"He's having a seizure sir. I'm sure your very worried but I'm gonna have to ask you to step back so we can help him." The women EMT said.

"A seizure?!" Dean said. He stood watching while the EMT's put and IV in his arm.

"How long has a been like this for?" She asked.

"Uhh..I'm not really sure." Dean said.

The women EMT turned back around to Dean. "Has this ever happened before?"

Dean shook his head. "No, never. At least not that I know."

The EMT nodded. "Has he been sick lately or has he taken any drugs or alcohol. Is he prone to panic attacks or taking prescription medicine."

"No nothing." Dean thought for a moment. "Wait, he has been having headaches lately."

She nodded and turned back to help her partner lift Sam up on to the gurney. Thankfully the convulsions had stopped, probably from the medication the EMT worker at just given him. That was when he noticed that Sam had pissed himself.

The women EMT notice what caught Dean's eye and said, "Don't worry thats usual after a seizure. His body relaxed after the tremors stopped and so did his bladder."

Under any other circumstances Dean would have laughed at Sam for pissing himself like a baby but right now was not the time. Dean was just barely holding it together.

"Why did this happen?" Dean asked.

"We can't be sure until the doctors at the hospital examine him." The male EMT said.

It took a few minutes for them to get Sam outside to the ambulance. There were a few people on the street watching. _So much for being inconspicuous. _Dean thought to himself.

They were just about to close the ambulance doors when Dean said, "Hey, I'm going with you guys!"

"I'm sorry but there's not enough room." The women EMT said. "But your more then welcome to follow us to the hospital."

"What hospital?" Dean asked.

"UCSF Medical Center." She replied. "It's pretty easy to get there."

Dean nodded and went around to the drivers side of the Impala and got in. He sat there for a moment taking everything in. It wasn't all the time that Dean felt...scared. But he was. He didn't no much about seizures but he did know that healthy people didn't get them.

He tried to push the bad thoughts out of his had and just drive to the hospital were he could be there for Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the story so far!! I'm really glad that people are interested in it. All the more reason to keep writing **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean sat in the Emergency room for what felt like hours. Actually is _was_ hours. All he wanted was to know that Sammy was alright but every time he went to talk to a nurse they just told him 'the doctor will be out shortly.'

Finally after two hours and 4 cups of coffee a doctor emerged from behind closed doors. She was medium height, probably in her early thirties, blonde hair blue eyes, barley looked old enough to be doctor.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean looked up."Yeah?"

"I'm Doctor Jameson and I am the attending neurologist on staff. I was treating your brother today..."

"Neurologist? Whats wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we can talk in my office. It'll be quieter then out here."

Dean reluctantly followed the doctor to her office. Dean honestly didn't care were they talked. He just wanted to know what was going on with Sam.

Once inside the office Doctor Jameson motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Dean took that seat while the doctor sat in his chair behind his desk.

He took a second to look around the small office. The walls were covered in plaques and awards. _So this doc must be good at what she does._ Dean thought to himself. _But was she really old enough. She looked young. Young and hot. _Dean tried to get that thought out of his head. _I'm not here to get myself a date. I'm here because Sammy, the man you love more than anything is sick. _

"Mr. Winchester..." Doctor Jameson started.

"Dean...call me Dean. It would feel weird if you called me 'Mr.' since your like my age."

She chuckled. "Well thank you..I think. Dean, I was in treating your brother tonight. We ran a lot of tests and scans trying to figure out what was wrong with him."

"And...?" Dean broke in. _Just cut to the chase lady._

"Well Mr..." She paused. "Dean. Your brother suffered a tonic-clonic or sometimes known as a "Grand Mal" seizure..."

Dean cut it,"Yeah thats what the EMT's said. He was also bleeding...from the mouth."

"He probably just bit his tongue or the inside of his mouth, it's a very common occurrence." She explained.

Dean nodded. "Alright so..uh..why did this happen?"

She bowed her head for a moment and then looked up at Dean. "Your brother has something called Meningioma." Dean gave her a questioning look. "It's just a type of brain tumor. Usually it's more common in women then it is in men but there is always that chance."

"Brain tumor?" Dean asked. "You mean Sam has cancer?"

Dr. Jameson sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Dean felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. Dean was trying to process everything he just heard. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Then Dean swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. "Is he gonna ..yuh know...?" Dean refused to use the word _die_.

"I'm gonna run some more tests but it looks like he got in here before the tumor spread. As long as it's treatable then we'll go from there." She said.

"And if it's not treatable?"

"Well maybe we should think positive." She said.

Dean sighed. "Okay lets say this is treatable." Doctor Jameson nodded. "What kind of treatments are out there?"

"Well we would probably have to perform brain surgery to remove the tumor. That itself is always risky. Then possibly radiation treatment or chemotherapy to remove anymore cancer cells." The doctor replied.

"So if it's treatable and...and you do the surgery and the chemotherapy then he'll be alright?"

"Well Mr. Winchester, you have to realize that there is no cure for cancer yet. Of course we'll do our best to help your brother but there's always that chance that the surgery or chemo doesn't work or the cancer could come back..."

"So your saying that there's a good chance that he's not gonna make it?" Dean said.

She shook her head. "No, thats not what I'm saying at all. What I'm trying to say is-"

Dean stood up not wanting to hear anymore. "Can I just go see Sammy?"

The doctor stood up as well. "Look Mr. Winch-"

"Dean." He corrected.

"Dean. I know your worried about Sam but were just gonna take it one step at a time. When I know more about what were dealing with then we'll start talking about treatments and his prognosis."

Dean nodded. He didn't wanna talk about dieing anymore. He just wanted to go see his brother. To see him in person and no that he was alright. "Can you _please_ tell me were I can find my brother?"

Doctor Jameson sighed but nodded. "Sure, follow me."

Dean followed Doctor Jameson out of her office and over to the nurses station.

"Lesley can you take Dean here up to Samuel Winchester's room?" Doctor Jameson asked one of the nurses.

Lesley nodded. "Of course."

Dr. Jameson turned to Dean. "You can go up and sit with him for a bit. I have some patients I have to check up on but when I'm finished I'll come up and talk to Sam."

"He doesn't know he has...?" Dean couldn't finish. He wouldn't bring himself to say the word cancer. Because if he said cancer then that could mean he could die. And dying was not an option. If Sammy died that would be the death of Dean...literally. Dean would not, could not go on without Sam. Lover or not Sam was his brother. That was his job looking out for his little brother. Making sure he was safe. Dean would have failed if something happened to Sam.

"A brain tumor?" The Doctor finished.

Dean nodded. "You can call it anything you want but it's still bad."

"Well to answer your question. No Sam doesn't know whats going on yet. We gave him a sedative when he came in because the seizure had taken such a toll on his body. Plus it was easier to run the tests if he wasn't fully conscious. But like I said we'll run some more tests just to be sure. Then we'll go from there, alright?"

"Yeah alright." He mumbled.

She put her hand on his shoulder and offered a small smile. "If you need anything you can come and find me or have someone page me."

"Thank you, Doctor..um.."

"Jameson. But you can call me Grace."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Do you let all your patients call you Grace or just the really good looking ones?"

She blushed and rolled her eyes. She walked away but called over her shoulder, "I'll see you later Dean."

0oo0

Dean was shown to Sam's room by a very pretty Nurse Lesley. _Damn this hospital is full of hot women. _She opened the door and stepped in before him.

"I'm just gonna be a minute." Lesley said. "I have to check his vitals."

"Thats fine." Dean said. He slowly made his way to Sam's bedside. He was slightly pale but thankfully looked a bit better then before. He had an IV stuck in his arm and nasal cannula to supply oxygen.

"You can pull up a chair if you like." She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

Dean pulled the chair up close to the bed. He reached out and took Sam's hand in his. He wanted to talk to Sam even if he was sleeping. It was to quite in the room but Nurse Lesley was still standing there by the monitors scribbling down notes. Dean felt it would be a little weird talking to a sleeping Sam, especially when someone else was in the room with them.

Dean cleared his throte. Lesley stopped writing and look up. "When do you think he'll be waking up?"

"I can't say for sure. He was given a sedative when he got here. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up on his own. I'm sure it won't be to long." Lesley explained.

Dean nodded.

"I'll be back to check on him soon. If you need anything just hit the _'call'_ button." She pointed to the button on the clicker by the bed.

Dean did his best to smile. "Thanks." He really just wanted her to leave so he could be alone with Sam.

Dean followed Lesley out of the corner of his eye until he she stepped out and he heard the click of the door. Then he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

"Hey Sammy." He whispered in his ear. "You really scared the crap out of me back there. Your giving me gray hairs." He joked.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Then Nurse Lesley poked her head in. "Mr. Winchester, theres an officer out here who would like to speak to you."

_Oh shit _Dean said to himself. _This is just friggin great._

"Sure." Dean stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dean Winchester?" The officer asked.

_Obviously or I wouldn't have come out of the room when Lesley called my name. _"Yeah?"

"I'm Officer Harrison from the San Francisco Police Department-"

"Police department?" _Thats good Dean, play dumb._

"Yes. Sir I'm just following up on the incident over at the Marina this morning..."

"Oh yeah that..." Dean said stupidly.

"I'm not sure if your aware of this but that warehouse is closed off. I do believe there was a lock on the door and all the windows are bordered up." The officer raised an eyebrow.

Damn he was cornered now. But Dean Winchester had been cornered enough times in his life to know how to get out with a little white lie. "Me and my brother aren't from around here officer, so we didn't know we weren't aloud inside. And for the record there was no lock on the door." Okay so the entire thing wasn't a lie.

Officer Harrison sighed. "Well alright, I'll let you off with a warning this time. I don't wanna see you back there again, understand?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

"How's your brother doing?" The officer asked which kind of shocked Dean because the man actually looked genuinely concerned.

"He's sleeping off the medication they gave him right now."

"They said he had a seizure?"

"Yeah he did. It was..uh..pretty scary." Dean said.

"I'm sure." The officer said. "Thats another reason why we don't want people in that warehouse. There's been a lot of accidents over the years, usually ending in fatalities."

"Really? Wow I had no idea." _Lie_

Officer Harrison nodded. "Yeah unfortunately. Thats why we like to keep the place locked up. But a lot of the local kids like to break in." "Damn kids." He muttered. "But your brothers lucky he didn't get to badly hurt."

"Yeah, real lucky." Dean muttered sadly to himself. He looked up at the officer. "Well I better get back in there just in case my brother wakes up. But you have my word, I wont be going back there. Nothing much to see there anyways."

"Of course, you get back in there. Thanks for your time." Officer Harrison gave a small wave and walked away.

Dean sighed in relief. That would have been something else if the police officer didn't believe him that he was just a nice guy pacing through town and just wanted a little adventure, hence going into the warehouse.

No that _that_ was out of the way he could focus all of his attention on Sammy.

He walked back into Sam's hospital room were Sam was still sleeping. He let out a long breath and scanned the room. There was a TV on the wall across from the bed and a small nightstand that a several magazines on it. _Cosmo Girl, Teen People, Seventeen_..and a bunch of other girl magazines. Dean could only guess that the previous occupant of this room was a teenage girl.

He didn't know how long it would be before Sam would wake up and since the only other alternative was watching re-runs of _Friends_ he opted for the magazines.

0oo0

It was around five o' clock in the evening when Sam woke up.

He opened his eyes and wasn't completely confused. It only took him a moment to realize that he was in a hospital. _Duh, w_hat kind of motel room looked like this. Then lolled his head to his right and thats when he saw Dean.

He was sitting there in his own little world. Didn't even notice that Sam had woken up. But on top of it all he was reading _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Is that Dean Winchester over there reading _Seventeen_." Sam said. Thought his throat was dry it was loud enough to startle Dean.

Dean stood up and put the magazine down on the seat of the chair. "God Sammy I was so worried." He placed a gently kiss on Sam's lips.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"You had a seizure Sammy. You don't remember anything?"

Sam tried to move himself into the sitting position which took a little effort. But finally succeeded and got as comfortable as possible, pulling the blankets up closer to him. "I remember we were on the hunt. I starting getting a really bad headache. _Really bad_ Dean. Like worse then last night. Then I got nauseas and my arms and legs got all tingly."

Dean watched while Sam told the story, running a hand through Sammy's thick brown mop. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Sammy."

"Dean don't-- you couldn't have known that I was gonna have a seizure. Hell, I didn't even know that I was gonna have one."

"Yeah I know but still." Dean tried his best to smile then a spoke again. His voice got low and sad. "I was so scared when I found you. You were just on laying there on the ground..shaking."

"Oh Dean.." Sam said softly.

The conversation with his brother was interrupted when Grace walked in. Dean was kinda glad that she interrupted them because he didn't know were he was gonna go with their conversation next.

"Sam your awake! I'm Doctor Jameson. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Sam grunted. "Alright I guess. Head hurts a little."

Doctor Jameson placed her stethoscope on Sam's chest. "Breath in and out for me."

The room got silent as she listened to Sam's heart. Then she stepped back and put the stethoscope around her neck.

"Well your lungs and heart sound good." Doctor Jameson said as she jotted down notes on her clipboard.

"Do you no whats wrong with me?" Sam abruptly asked.

"Well Sam you had a grand-mal seizure. We ran a lot of test while you were under but we would like to run a few more." Doctor Jameson stated.

"So you don't know whats wrong with me?" Sam asked.

"Well I have my threors but I wasn't run a few more tests just to be sure."

Grace looked over and met Dean's eyes. She knew exacally what he was thinking.

Sam between his doctor and Dean. They were having a silent conversation but he couldn't figure out what it was about. _Him?_

Grace averted her eyes from Dean's and looked down at Sam. "I'm gonna send Lesley one of the nurses up here to bring you down for a few tests soon. If your up for it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah thats fine."

Dr. Jameson nodded and smiled."It was nice meeting you Sam. Just relax until Nurse Lesley comes in."

Sam smiled. "Yeah it was nice meeting you to."

Dr. Jameson turned and walked to the door.

"Grace wait.." Dean said.

She turned and cocked her head to Dean.

"Can I..uh talk to you outside?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Dean smiled at Sam. "I'll be right back Sammy."

Sam nodded and watched as Dean exited the room with 'Grace'. _Grace. Since when did people call their doctor by their first names? Since when did someone call their brothers doctor by their first name!?_

Sam sighed. Dean and Grace were probably in some storage closet right now _doing it, _while Sam's sitting here in the dark.

0oo0

Dean followed Grace out into the hall and shut the door behind him so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Why did you lie to him?" Dean asked.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Why didn't you tell him that he had...cancer?"

Grace sighed. "For one I didn't want to scare him. I still have a few more test I'd like to run before I come to a conclusion. Do you want him worried over nothing?"

"Nothing?! Grace you go from saying he's dying to saying it's nothing!" Dean spat out.

"Whoa Dean. Don't put words in my mouth. I never said once that Sam was dying. I said he could have a brain tumor." Grace said.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry your right. I'm just really worried about him."

"I know you are Dean but like I said before. We're gonna take it one step at a time. I'll run some more tests then go from there okay?"

Dean nodded. "Okay."

"Listen I gotta run, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you later." Grace said.

"Yeah see ya.."

Dean watched her disappear down the hall and then walked back into Sam hospital room.

"Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked noticing that Sam's eyes were closed.

Sam smiled and opened his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine just resting my eyes."

"What didn't get enough sleep?" Dean joked as he retreated back to his chair.

Sam shook his head and turned to look at Dean. "No just thinking."

"About..?"

"Nothing to important." Sam said. Dean didn't look to convinced so in attempt to lighten the mood Sam said, "So _Grace_..."

Dean chuckled. "Soo...what?"

"So..your what..like on a first name basses with my doctor now?" Sam smirked.

Dean laughed. "No just...I don't know."

"Dude I have a minor health scare and you already got someone to replace me?" Sam said playfully. "I'm not even dead yet..."

"Yet?" Dean asked all silliness aside.

"You know what I mean." Sam said.

"Uh not Sammy I don't."

"Just that I had a seizure and...I don't know Dean! Can we just drop it?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah whatever."

They sat their for a moment both in their own little world. In attempt to bring back the playful mood Sam said, "So you never answered my question before."

"What was that?"

"Were you reading _Seventeen_ magazine?"

Dean laughed and got up and picked up the magazine that he sat on. "Oh this." He pointed to the magazine. "It's nothing. Besides you were out like a light and I had no one to talk to."

Sam laughed and reached over and grabbed the magazine from his hands. "'_Six ways to relieve menstrual cramps'" _He flipped the page again. "_'How can you tell your boyfriend is cheating on you?'_" Sam started laughing

Dean ripped the magazine out of Sam's hands but started laughing along with him. "Shut up, it's good reading."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said still laughing.

When their laugher died down Sam turned his gaze up to the ceiling. Dean scooted his chair over a little so he was closer to the bed and took Sam's hand in his. "You okay Sammy?"

"I'm scared." He said almost in a whisper.

"Of what?" Dean asked.

"I think there something seriously wrong with me and you and your doctor friend are keeping me in the dark."

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked. Attempting to sound innocent.

"What were you guys talking about out there?"

"It was nothing Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Your a really bad lier Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you later."

Sam reluctantly nodded his head. "I love you." Sam said out of no were.

Dean smiled. It killed him to know that Sam was most likely sick. But he would protect his brother no matter what. And right know the only way to protect him was not to let him worry. He brought Sam's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you to."

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter. **

**Reviews make me sooo happy!! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said before I'm not a doctor. This information is from the internet. I have no clew if all the information is correct or not. I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The tests Dr. Jameson ran weren't to traumatizing. It only took an hour and a half. Dean was made to sit outside in the waiting room when they were running the tests and scans, which didn't go over well with Dean. He pleaded with the doctor to let him in with Sam. Plus he had enough of waiting rooms for one day. But Grace reassured him that she would come out and get him when everything was finished.

But know here they were back in Sam's hospital room watching an old episode of Seinfeld. Dean sat in the chair beside Sam's bed looking as though he could doze off any moment.

"You look exhausted." Sam commented.

Dean shrugged. "A little bit.."

"You should go back to the motel and try to get some sleep."

Dean shook his head. "I'm fine really. Besides I'd much rather be here with you."

Sam smiled. That was incredibly sweet considering it came out of Dean Winchester's mouth. "Don't worry about me Dean. I'll be fine really. You've been here with me all day, I appreciate it I do, but we don't need you getting sick to."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I never get sick Sammy."

"Well there's a first for everything."

Just as Dean was about to spew out some sarcastic or witty comment there was a knock on the door and before they could say _'come in'_ Dr. Jameson walks in with Sam's chart in hand.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt." She said.

"Your not interrupting." Sam said.

"Of course she's interrupting. Can't you see were in the middle of watching Seinfeld." Dean joked. Okay so maybe he couldn't dodge a sarcastic or witty comment from Dean.

Grace rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll let you borrow my Seinfeld DVD if it'll make you feel better."

"Oh it'll make me feel better." Dean said back.

Grace laughed. "Back to business." Then she pulled up a chair near Sam's bed. "Unfortunately the test's confirmed my suspicions." She spared a glance at Dean across from her on the other side of the bed.

"Which were?" Sam asked.

"Well.." She cleared her throat. "..Sam.."

"Please just say it. You kinda scaring me." Sam said nervously.

"You have a brain tumor." Her eyes prickled with tears. She glanced up at Sam, who had no emotion written on his face. She noticed Dean reach over and take Sam's hand in his. "It's called Meningioma. It's attached to the superior cerebellum along the falx cerebri. Because it's a larger tumor it caused you to have a seizure." She paused for a moment to make sure Sam was still following what she was saying. "In some way it's good that you had a seizure. At least it's not to late.."

"So he's gonna be okay?" Dean asked.

"Well the prognosis looks good as long as we are able to do the surgery. But like I told you earlier.." She nodded towards Dean. "..brain surgery is very risky. But if that goes well you'll probably need radiation or chemotherapy to destroy any of the cancer cells that are still there." Grace sighed. "Sam I wont lie to you. Your gonna have a long recovery ahead of you. But just think positive alright."

She stopped talking and looked at Sam. Really looked at him. Poor kid obviously was terrified. How do you comfort someone who was just told they could die. Obviously she didn't say the word _die _but thats probably running through his mind.

Grace reached out and squeezed Sam's other hand. The one that Dean wasn't holding onto. "Do you have any questions Sam?"

Sam shook his head 'no'.

The three of them sat there for a moment in silence. Each having different thought's going through their heads.

Then Sam spoke. "Do you mind..." He nodded towards the TV. "If were finished here I'd really like to get back to the show."

Both Grace and Dean were a little taken back by Sam's question. He just found out he had cancer and all he could think about was the damn TV show. But Grace smiled and gave Sam's hand one more squeeze and then stood up. "Sure. But if either one of you have any questions you know were to find me." She stood up and offered Dean a reassuring smile. He only was able to manage a small smile.

Then she left.

"Sammy?" Dean tried soothingly.

Sam stared directly at the TV when he said rather aggressively, "Dean I'm trying to watch this, can you be quiet."

"Sorry." He murmured.

Dean sat back in his seat. If Sam wanted to play this game that was fine. Come to think of it he would have acted the same exact way. This is a very "Dean" thing Sam was doing right now. _The kid is _

_spending way to much time with me._

Sam sat staring at the television. Tell you the truth he didn't really even know what he was watching. He just needed a distraction right now.

He had heard everything the doctor said.

_Cancer_

Cancer was such a horrible word. Brain Tumor wasn't any better either. It was something that you hear about on TV or in movies. They talk about people dying of cancer. When you hear stuff like that you feel sorry for them but you just shrug it off and feel grateful that your not going through that type of pain. You'd never expect that one day that would happen to you.

_Well it's happening _Sam said to himself. But what is "it"?

Well whatever "it" was, cancer, dying, he was scared.

Come to thing of it the doctor hadn't actually said he was gonna die. She said that his prognosis looked good as long as the surgery and radiation treatment went well. But when you here the word cancer you pretty much associate it with death.

All these morbid thoughts were giving Sam a headache. Actually it probably wasn't the thoughts so much as it was the tumor in his head. He just wanted to get some sleep and maybe when he woke up this would all be just a bad dream.

Sam flicked the TV off with the remote by the bed and turned over on his side so his back was facing Dean.

"Can you please go Dean. I wanna get some sleep."

"Uh..sure Sammy." Dean said quietly. He stood up and went over to kiss Sam's cheek but he pulled the blanket over his head.

He walked to the door and with one last look at Sam he left the room.

0oo0

Grace sat in her office finishing up some reports and other forms before going home. She glanced over at the clock which read _8:48_.

Wow it was later then she thought it was. She loved this job but it defiantly had it's disadvantages. She hoped Kevin wouldn't mind having a late dinner with her.

She looked down at the diamond rind on her finder. She couldn't help but smile. Kevin was such an amazing man. He didn't care about the late nights or the middle of the night calls to the hospital. He knew her reasons for wanting to become a doctor and that was enough for him.

Her thought's were interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"It's open.." She yelled.

The door opened and Dean walked in.

"I had a feeling you might be stopping by." She smiled.

"I know it's late but do you have a second?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

He forced a small smile. "Thanks."

"How's Sam?" Grace asked.

Dean sighed. "I don't know. He wouldn't talk. He just said he was tired and asked me to leave."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. Maybe he just needed time alone to think." Grace suggested.

"Yeah your probably right." He whispered.

"I know this is really difficult. Your really worried about Sam and I understand that but I think that maybe Sam needs time to think about this and process what he just found out." Grace explained.

"I know, I just..." Dean started. "I wish he would just talk to me about how he's feeling."

"He will." She gave Dean a small smile. "Just give him some time."

"Time." Dean said. "I though we would have all the time in the world. But know..." He was actually referring to "we" as in him and Sam as a couple but she didn't need to know that.

"Don't think like that Dean. You can't help Sam get better if you have so many negative thoughts." She frowned.

"Yeah but it's hard to think positive when..." Dean trailed off.

Grace was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say to Dean to make him feel maybe just a little bit better.

Dean stood up. "Well I think I'm gonna go get some coffee. I don't wanna leave the hospital just in case something happens and Sam needs me. I guess I'll just hang out in the waiting room or something."

"Visiting hours are over but I won't tell anyone if you wanna go back and sit with Sam." Grace said.

Dean shook his head. "Like I said before, Sam doesn't want me in there with him.." He turned and walked to the door.

"Maybe he doesn't need you at the moment but he will need you. It's always hell what cancer patients go through. Even if he upset or angry or scared.." She sighed. "Just promise me you'll be there for him?" Grace finished quietly.

He nodded. "Always."

After Dean left her office she finished up what she was doing and packed up to go home for the night. She just hoped that Dean took her advise and really listened to what she said.

0oo0

Dean stood outside Grace's office for a few minutes going over their conversation in his head. She was right. Everything she said, all the advice she gave Dean. She was right. As much as Dean hated to admit it, Sam needed space. A little time to process everything on his own. Tomorrow was a new day. Dean would go to Sam and be there for him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't go check up on Sam.

He walked back up to Sam's room and quietly peeked in.

Sam was breathing heavily and letting out little whimpers. Dean had witnessed this enough to know that Sam was in the throws of a nightmare.

Not wanting to completely wake Sam from his slumber, knowing Sam he wouldn't end up going back to sleep, Dean gently ran his hand up and down Sam's arm and spoke softly. "Shh..it's alright Sammy. It's only a bad dream."

After a few moments of soothing Sam, his breathing began to even out, a sign that Sam was coming out of his nightmare.

Dean debated whether or not he should sit with Sam for the night just in case he had another nightmare but he opted not to, just in case Sam woke up. The first time earlier today Sam recommended that Dean go back to the motel and shower and try to get some sleep. The second time Sam pretty much _told_ Dean to leave.

So with a soft kiss on his cheek and whispering "Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean headed out of Sam's hospital room.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He needed to take a shower and shave. Maybe even grab a quick meal. Then he'd come back to the hospital. Dean just hated leaving Sammy.

0oo0

It felt good to take a hot shower. After a long day at the hospital he just wanted to wash the hospital stench off of himself.

After the much needed shower he sat down on the bed with his McDonald's bag and pulled out the burger he got himself.

He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took a bite of the burger.

He gobbled down the rest of the burger like it was his last meal and then grabbed the half empty cup of coffee that was slowly becoming cold and gulped it down.

Okay it's official, he was gonna end up with a stomach ache. He just ate a big mac in less then sixty seconds. If only he had entered into some kind of contest...

When Dean yawned it reminded him of how tired he was. He lied down on his side of the bed. Dean reached over and Sam's side was cold.

He just needed to close his eyes for a few minutes. Then he'd head back over to the hospital.

0oo0

Sam woke up to a horrible headache and a neasus feeling eating in him stomach. His heart started racing. He didn't want to vomit but most of all he didn't wanna have another one of those seizures.

Sam scanned the room and found to his surprise that Dean wasn't any were in site. _Why wasn't he here? _

Then he remembered what happened last night. Sam had asked Dean to leave. _I didn't mean it Dean._ Of course he meant it. He needed time to think. _But I really want Dean._

Sam began to feel dizzy and..._Oh God. _

0oo0

Dean opened his eyes and immediately put his hand in front of his face to black the rays of sun shining through the window.

It took him a moment to register what the sun meant. It was morning! _Oh crap_

Dean shot out of bed and pulled open his bag of close. He pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt. Then he found his phone on the table near the bed. Of course there were no messages. Should he take that as a good sign or not?

He cursed himself for falling asleep. He shouldn't have even laid down. Forget about laying down. He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place.

0oo0

Dean was walking towards Sam's hospital room when he saw Grace amearge.

"Dean I'm glad your here." Grace said.

"Is Sammy alright? I lost track of time."

Grace raised and eyebrow at Dean's last sentence.

"Okay I went back to the motel and fell asleep. I wasn't planning on sleeping so late. Actually I wasn't planning on sleeping at all." Dean said.

"Well it's good you did get some sleep." Grace said.

"Is it?"

"Well yeah." Grace said. "Your not gonna be able to take care of Sam if you end up passing out."

"Speaking of which. How is Sam?"

"Well he had a little accident." Grace informed him.

"Accident?! What kind of accident? Is he okay?"

"Dean, whoa hold on a second." She put her hands up. "Sam's fine. He got sick and threw up on himself. He's a little embarrassed. But like I told him, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely normal for him to feel nauseas."

"So he's alright now?" Dean looked concerned.

"Well not really." Grace said. "He's been asking for you. He just a little shaken."

"Can I see him?" Dean asked while pushing past Grace and moving towards the door.

"Be my guest." She said. "If you need anything-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know were to find you." Dean said.

0oo0

Dean pushed open the door. The sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes and would have brought him down to his knee's but he knew he had to be strong for Sammy.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered.

Sam's head shot up. There was tears running from his eyes down his face. "Dean." He managed to choke out.

Dean stood there for a moment pondering what he should do. Then he did the only thing that seemed right.

He walked over to the bed and crawled over the railing of Sam's bed. He settled himself up against a pillow and Sam crawled onto his lap.

He held Sam in his arms for many minutes, rocking him back and forth trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam mumbled with his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Hey.." Dean placed a hand under Sam's chin and forced Sam to look at him. "What are you sorry about?"

"For sending you away last night." Sam said. "And this.."

"First off, about last night. You have nothing to be sorry for. You just found out something horrible. Your scared and you just needed to be alone to think things through."

"Yeah but that's really no excuse." Sam said sadly.

"Don't Sammy..." Dean thumbed away a tear that was sliding down Sam's cheek. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

Sam sniffled. "Why?"

"Well I was gonna ignore what you said and come back but a ended up falling asleep."

"You were tired Dean."

Dean sighed. "Yeah I guess I was. But I'm here now and I really think we have some talking to do."

Sam bowed his head and let it settle on Dean shoulder. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Sam." Dean said sternly. "You were just sobbing. And your telling me we don't have anything to talk about?"

"I thought we just had that conversation." Sam said quietly.

"Oh so your crying because you were guilty you made me leave you alone?"

"Well.." Sam started. Dean raised and eyebrow. "Part of it was the reason."

"And the other part?"

Sam picked his head up and look at Dean. His lip begin to quiver and his eyes pooled with tears again.

"It's okay to be scared Sammy."

"Are you scared?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Then I have to be strong for both of us." Sam whispered.

"How about you let me do that."

"What if I die?" Sam chocked out.

"You won't." Dean said.

"But what if?"

"No 'buts'!" Dean said a little louder then necessary.

"I wish I could believe that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean wasn't really sure how to respond that.

And Sam didn't really know why he said it. Thats something Dean would say. Being stubborn is Dean's job. Having no hope is Dean's job. But Sam just couldn't help being scared and thinking he was gonna die. Maybe he wouldn't but maybe he would.

Finally Dean spoke. "Let's just take it one day at a time okay? If things get worse then we'll figure it out from there."

"What would you do?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"What would you do if my prognosis looked bad?"

"I don't know Sammy but have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"Love you.." Dean murmured into Sam's ear.

"Me to." Sam whispered back.

Dean sat there holding Sam for a few more minutes until he heard Sam yawn."

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." Sam said. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

Dean felt guilty for that. He should have been here sitting with Sam but he wasn't. He was at a motel fast asleep. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"I don't know Dean."

"I promise I'll wake you up if anything exciting happens."

Sam chuckled. "Okay." Dean began to get up but he stopped him. "Can you please lay here with me?" Dean looked apprehensive. "To make up for not sleeping together last night?"

"Sammy were in a hospital. We can't make up for what we didn't do last night." Dean joked. "But we could give the nurses one hell of a show."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Of course I'll stay with you."

Dean laid back down and spooned behind his little brother.

Dean was sure Sam was asleep but he had one thing to say..

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam spoke softly.

"You know we have to call him." Dean said. Sam didn't answer for a few moment. "Sam..?"

"I know Dean. But seriously do you think he'll come here just because I'm sick. Remember what he told me before I left for Standford? He doesn't wanna see me again." Sam said his voice laced with a hint of anger.

"I don't know Sam. But we still have to let him know. It's his loss if he doesn't wanna be here with you."

"Your all I need Dean. Not him, not anyone else. Just you."

* * *

**A/N:** **Good chapter? I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**And I kinda started writing an potential opening for our lovely doctor Grace. I already have idea's in my head. So if anyone cares to know more about her. But don't worry Sam and Dean are the stars of this story. Just a little story on the side.**

**Please leave reviews!! It lets me know people are still interested in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N:I wasn't sure about writing this chapter but I finally decided that I would. It's kinda an interlude because it's just about Grace. Dean and Sam don't make an appearance in this chapter. Sorry.

**Oh yeah. I was looking back at my previous chapters and noticed a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm very sorry! I don't like reading stories with tons of spelling and grammar mistakes and I'm doing the same thing. I just type fast and misspell words and sometimes the spell check doesn't pick up on the mistakes. Please forgive me.. **

**Disclaimer: I own Grace and Kevin. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Grace yawned as she made her way home from the hospital. It was a late night and all she really wanted to do was eat and get to bed. She would have to get up early and go to work tomorrow and she didn't want to fall asleep on the job.

Some days she wondered why she had become a doctor.

Then she remembered.

She wanted desperately to save people. She _needed_ to save people. She wanted to be there for the person and their family. To comfort them, to tell them it's going to be alright, even when it isn't.

Sometimes she would lie in bed at night and wonder why she is doing this. She comes home crying some night. Everything just hit to close to home...

Grace made it home a little after dark. The lights were out in their house and everything was quiet. Then she felt something rub against her leg and she jumped. She went over and flicked on the hallway light. She sighed, it was just her cat.

Grace proceeded to to the kitchen were she put her bag down on the counter and went into the fridge. Sitting on the first shelf in the fridge was a bowl labeled "meatloaf". She smiled to herself, Kevin must have made dinner. Then she frowned realizing that she wasn't there for another meal that he cook for the both of them.

"Sweetheart!" She called out. Her only response was silence.

Now that's strange, he's usually always home when Grace gets home. _Maybe he's sleeping_ she thought to herself.

She walked down to the bedroom but the door was closed. She quietly opened the door to the dark room.

She was startled to find a figure standing in front of the window. She quickly switched the light on.

"Kevin?"

The dark haired man turned around.

"Your home." He said quietly.

"Yeah I just got in a second ago. Sorry work ran late. I had a patient and..."

He held up a hand. "You don't have to explain."

She glanced around the room and saw a couple suitcases by the bed. "What are those?"

"My things." He said.

"Are we going some were?" Grace asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Not we...me."

Grace looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm..I'm leaving you."

"What!" Grace yelled. "Your joking!"

"I can't do this anymore Grace." Kevin stepped closer.

"Do what?!"

"This.." He looked around. "You working all the time-"

"I told you I had a patient and a lot of paper work to finish."

"I'm not just talking about tonight Grace. I'm talking about every night."

"I thought you said you were fine with this. That you supported me." Grace said.

"I did...I do.." Kevin sighed. "I'm very proud of you. Your doing something you love and thats great but..."

"But what!"

"You care more about your job then you do me."

"Thats not true." Grace whimpered.

"You spend more time at the hospital then you do here. You probably know more about about your patients then you do me."

"Thats not true." Grace said again.

"Grace did you know I got a promotion at work last week?"

"You did?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I did. By the time you got home you were to tired to talk."

Grace looked defeated. "I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Grace stop..."

"I love you and I love my job." Grace said mostly to herself but Kevin heard.

"I don't want to come second in your life. I _shouldn't_ come second."

"You don't." Grace's response isn't very convincing

"It's over Gracie, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't have to be." Grace all but begged.

"Yeah it does."

"Please just one more chance. I promise.. I..I..I'll cut down on my hours." Grace sobbed.

"I've been seeing someone." It's probably not the right place in the conversation but the truth needs to come out.

Grace's head shoots up, tears are streaming down her face, and her eyes are red and puffy. "What."

"I've been seeing someone." Kevin repeats himself.

"But your married...to me!"

"You haven't been around Grace. This wasn't a marriage."

"Who?"

"Huh?" Kevin looks confused.

"Who's the little slut you've been sleeping with." Grace screamed.

"Don't call her that." Kevin said.

"Who!?" Grace screamed louder.

"Her name is Katherine." Kevin said softly. "I work with her."

Grace slumped down on the bed. "I can't believe this."

Kevin went over and picked up his bags. "I'm sorry Grace." He went over and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't walk out on me. Please!" Grace begged.

"Goodbye Grace."

* * *

**A/N: First off, If any of you are Lost fans then you might have recognized this plot. It's the scene were Sarah wants to divorce Jack because he spends to much time working at the hospital and doesn't spend enough time with his wife. The dialog isn't word for word. But it's based on that scene. **

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I didn't steal the idea I'm just...borrowing it!**

**Secondly, Grace talks a lot about why she has become a doctor. I haven't come right out and said the reason yet or who she's lost but don't worry you'll find out. I kinda have it all planned out!**

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter even if the Winchester boys weren't in it. Everything that happens in this chapter leads up to the talk she will have with Dean in the next chapter. If that doesn't make any sense then you'll just have to read the next chapter. You'll see!**

**Reviews make me so happy!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry about the last chapter. It was really short and Dean and Sam didn't make an appearance. But it kinda had to be written. You'll see once you read a few more chapters!**

**Also I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I have been so busy with school work (I'm sure some of you know what thats like). **

**Warning: Dean and Sam might be OOC (sometimes)**

**Read & Review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Grace walks down the hospital corridor, file in hand to Sam's room. She was glad to be at work It took her mind off of the fact that her husband had just left her.

She opened the door to Sam's hospital room and greeted him with the cheeriest voice she could muster up in a time like this. "Good Morn-." She stopped dead in her tracks. "..ing." She finished softly.

Sam and Dean were cuddled up on the bed together sleeping.

Grace didn't really know what to think. They said they were _brothers. Obviously_ there not.

She could understand why they lied though. Not everyone is comfortable with sharing such private information like that.

Dean started to stir in the bed.

That wouldn't be good if Dean _or_ Sam woke up to see her watching them. So she turned and headed for the door.

0oo0

After years and years of hunting, you might say that Dean had good senses. Even when sleeping he could hear sounds around him and could always tell when there was someone in the room.

He opened his eyes just in time to see someone slip out the door.

Dean looked over at the body sleeping next to him. _Shit_. He shot up out of bed. This was not good. Someone had walked in on them.

In the end it didn't really matter who had seen them in bed together. It could have been anyone from the doctors or nurses to their father. Okay so it probably wasn't their father. But hell it really doesn't matter because it all boils down to the fact that they are probably listed as brothers in the hospital records.

He slowly got out of the bed, trying his hardest not to wake Sam. The poor kid was up a few times with an awful headache.

He glanced over at Sam. He looked so peaceful sleeping. But once he would wake up those damn headaches would come back.

That reminded Dean that he had to talk to Grace today. See what they were gonna do about the Sam's tumor. He knew they were talking about some type of radiation or was it surgery? It didn't really matter what they called it. Dean just wanted to get Sam fixed up and out of there. Did he mention that he hated hospitals?

Dean began heading for the door when he heard the bed sheets rustle. _Damn_. Dean looked towards the bed. _Please don't wake up. _

He sighed in relief when he relieved that Sam was just turning over.

Dean mind drifts back to needing coffee or some type of liquid so he decides that the hospital cafeteria would be his best bet.

He didn't expect Grace to be standing outside Sam's room when he opened the door.

"Shit...you scared me."

"Sorry.." She murmured. "I was just..uh.."

Dean pointed to Sam's door. "Were you just in there?"

Grace blushed. "I was just...no I mean...yes." She sighed. "Sorta. I wasn't trying to interrupt..." Then she trailed off. Not knowing what else to say to make this conversation less awkward.

Dean sensed her distress so he thought maybe he should jump in. "Hey..it's okay."

They were silents for a few moments. Neither one of them wanting to breach this topic of discussion. But it was inevitable. Dean knew what Grace saw and he Grace knew he knew. But this wasn't really the type of conversation you have with someone you've only known for a few days. Never the less Sam's doctor, the women in charge of his life.

Dean opened his mouth suggesting that they should go into the room to talk but Grace began talking. "You know you could have told me."

"Huh?" This is were Dean decided to play dumb again. As if he didn't know what she was implying.

"I don't have a problem with homosexuals." She started. "I know there's that whole law that your not aloud to visit your partner in the hospital, by the way I totally think thats stupid but anyways I wouldn't have cared."

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad or anything. I could understand why you would feel the need to lie.."

"Would you?" Dean questioned.

"Well yeah..I mean..."

Dean sighed. Should he tell her the truth? What would she say? Most people probably wouldn't take it well. Scratch that-- no one would take it well.

Grace interrupted his thoughts when she spoke again. "I can tell you two really care about each other."

"We do." Dean said quietly.

"May I ask how long you two have been together for?"

"Ahh..for awhile now." Which was the truth. They had been together for awhile.

Grace smiled. "Thats so sweet. It's so wonderful to see you standing by him during this tough time."

"Well..I love him." Dean spoke the truth softly.

Grace put her hand on Dean arm. "I know things are a little rough right now but things _will_ get better."

Dean nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam now." She said.

"Alright..yeah. He might be still sleeping. I'm gonna run down and grab some coffee from the cafeteria. If Sam wakes up tell him I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Will do."

0oo0

_Well that was only a tad bit uncomfortable._ Grace said to herself while scribbling in Sam's file.

She turned to Sam when she heard him roll over in bed.

"..Dean.." He mumbled.

"He went down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee." Grace informed him.

Sam just nodded and closed his eyes again.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?" Grace asked.

"My head is pounding but other then that just peachy." Sam replied sarcastically.

"I can give you something for your head."

"That would be great." Sam said with a grateful smile.

"I'm gonna come back when Dean's around so we can discuss your options."

"Options?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well you want to get rid of that headache of yours don't yah?" Grace asked. Noticing Sam's nervousness and trying to comfort him with light humor even in such a serious situation.

"More then anything."

"Well then we're gonna begin to talk about what the next step in treating you is."

Sam nodded.

"Well like I said I'll be back in a bit. Until then just hang in there. I'll have a nurse come in here and give you something for the pain alright?"

"Thank you." Sam mumbled quietly.

0oo0

Dean hurried back to Sam's hospital room with his coffee and a bagel. He felt a bit guilty about lying to Grace like that before but really what could he say. It felt odd telling the Doctor about his relationship with another man. Not a bad odd just odd.

Plus there was absolutely no opening in the conversation to bring up the fact that he's sleeping with his brother.

But there was no reason to dwell now. She knew the truth. Or the closes thing to the truth. She seemed fine with the fact that they were gay, not that there should be a problem. Let's face it, it is the twenty-first century after all, people could love who they wanted to love or at least they should be able to. Now that that was over and done with, he could just focus his attention on helping Sammy get better. And he _would_ get better. He _would_.

When Dean finally walked into Sam's hospital room which would probably become his home for the next however many weeks it would take Sam to recover, he was in for a bit of a surprise. Sam was awake and sitting up.

"Hey, your awake." Dean said as he leaned down to kiss Sam's forehead.

"Yeah a little while ago." Sam informed him. "I was wondering were you went. You seem to be making a habit of not being here when I wake up."

Dean automatically fault horrible for now being here when Sam awoke. "I just went down to grab a coffee and a-"

"Dean it's alright." Sam said cutting him off mid sentence. "Dr. Jameson told me you went to grab something to eat."

"About Grace.." Dean started. "Did she say anything when she was in here?"

"Nothing really." Sam shrugged. "She did say she was gonna come back in a little bit to talk about whats gonna happen next."

"Happen next?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "..As in my options."

Dean swallowed hard. He didn't wanna thing about nor did he wanna talk about it. He just wanted Sam to miraculously be cured. "Oh.."

"Why do you ask?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "Huh?"

"You asked if Dr. Jameson said anything to me when she was in here." Sam explained.

Dean was glad for subject change. He didn't wanna have to talk about Sam's illness anymore then he had to. "Well..uh.." Dean took a deep breath. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Sam looked worried. "Dean..."

"I told her alright."

"Told her what?"

"Told her we were like...together." Dean finished.

If Sam looked worried before he looked terrified now. "You..you..told her?"

"Yeah. But don't worry-"

"Don't worry!?" Sam interrupted. "Dean don't you realize that what were doing is..illegal." He ended in a whisper.

"No Sammy hold on a sec." Dean said. "I just told her we were together. Not that were brothers."

Dean could see the relief wash across his brothers face after he said that. "Oh thank goodness."

"If you wanna be technical I didn't actually tell her. She saw us."

"This morning?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think I would fall asleep in bed with you but I did. When I went to get coffee a little while ago I saw her in the hallway."

"Was she..mad?"

Dean shook his head. "No, not at all. She just said that she could tell we really cared about each other."

"We do." Sam chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I guess were not doing a good job hiding our relationship if she could tell."

"Well when she found us in bed spooning it probably gave it away." Dean laughed.

"Yeah I suppose so." Sam said softly, bowing his head. He got real quiet for a few moments.

"Hey you alright?" Dean reached a hand out to Sam's.

Sam looked up. "Yeah. I was just thinking what Dad say if he found out. Or if he could tell how we feel about each other."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Dean mumbled.

"You called him!?"

Dean shook his head. "No not yet."

"Sam we need to tell him. We already talked about this."

"Yeah and I already said that he wouldn't care. I don't want him knowing. And besides what's the chances that he'll drop everything just because his son is sick. He didn't drop what he's doing when _you_ almost died." Sam said. "And I'm his second best son so if he didn't come running for you he defiantly won't be here for me."

"Sammy..."

"Don't" Sam said quietly. "Don't tell me he loves me."

"He does."

"Then why did he disown me when I went to Standford?"

"He was scared. Scared that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself..."

"If you didn't notice Dean, a lot of people live long and safe lives without needing to know how to perform an exorcism or how to shoot a gun."

"He does love you Sam."

Sam huffed. "Well he's got a funny way of showing it."

They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door and Grace poked her head in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." Both boys in unison.

She walked in and pulled up a chair. "Okay so I just go through looking at your tests and scans a few minutes ago and I think I know what the best course of action is."

Both Dean and Sam were terrified. They didn't wanna hear what she had to say. Dean took hold of Sam hands and said. "Which is?"

"Well I would like to remove the tumor. It's a fairly simple procedure. Any kind of surgery is always risky, I won't lie to you. Brain surgery is dangerous. But like I said it's simple and we do it quite often in your case." She paused to make sure they were paying attention. "After that we'll probably put you on a chemo to remove any left over cancer cells."

"How long does that all take?" Dean asked.

"Well surgery all depends on how large the tumor is and the part of the brain. The tumor doesn't look that large from the x-rays but it could be larger once we get inside. The tumor is located in the meninges. It's the system of membranes which envelop the central nervous system. So to answer your question, the surgery could take any were from three to eight hours."

Sam sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah it could take a while theres no getting around that." Grace said.

"And then after that he has..chemo?" Dean asked.

"Well not immediately after. He gonna need a little while to recover from the surgery. Once he starts to feel a bit better we'll talk about the chemotherapy." Grace said.

"Then thats it? I'm cured?"

"Hopefully." Grace said.

"Hopefully?" Dean asked.

"Well we can't be sure the cancer won't come back." Grace said.

"When is the surgery?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna schedule it for as soon as possible." She said. "So your probably looking at sometime during this week."

"That soon?" Dean asked.

"Well I wanna get it out soon. If we don't move fast it could spread."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you guys have any other questions?" Grace asked.

Sam shook his head. "No I don't think so."

"I have other patience I need to check on but I'll come back and let you know when I scheduled the surgery."

After she left the room both boys sat in silence thinking over what they had just talked about. Sam finally broke the silence.

"Surgery. Brain surgery.." Sam turned and look at Dean. "I'm kinda scared."

Dean moved closer to Sam. "Please don't be afraid. Every thing's gonna be alright. I promise."

Sam gave him a weak smile. "I'm hungry."

Dean laughed at his brother's sudden subject change. But embraced it because anything was better then seeing Sam's sad.

"You can have my bagel." Dean said.

"You sure? You need to eat to."

"I'm fine really. You need to eat..keep your strength up."

Sam wanted to argue that he was strong enough but then his stomach growled and a gladly accepted the bagel. "Thank you."

0oo0

The boys spent the better part of the day watching daytime TV and old re-runs on the little television in Sam's hospital room.

Sam's eyes started getting droopy in the middle of General Hospital.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine really. Besides I wanna know what happens to Elizabeth's baby."

Dean chuckled. "I'll fill you in later."

Dean was secretly happy when Sam finally fell asleep because it gave him time to make the phone call he needed to make.

Dean walked out into the hallway and opened his phone. He dialed the familiar number. And after several rings he got what he knew he would get.

"_This is John Winchester, if this is an emergency call my son Dean..866-907-3235"_

_**beep**_

"Dad it's me. Listen.." Dean swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was gonna say. Maybe he should have rehearsed this a little bit. "..Sammy's sick. He..he's in the hospital. It's pretty bad. It's in his..uh..brain. Some kind of tumor. At least that's what this doctor lady says. So..um..yeah I just wanted to let you know whats going." He told John or rather the message machine were he was and before he hung up said, "I need you Dad...Sam's needs you. Please."

_I can't be strong for Sam all by myself._

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 5!**

**Did the last sentence make sense? It sounded good in my head. Lol**

**Again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. The spell check doesn't always pick up on mistakes. **

**And I'm trying my best to get the medical facts correct by I'm not 100 sure on all of it.**

**Let me know what you think**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!!**


End file.
